


Finn's Jealousy

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Finn is jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn's Jealousy

Rae called me to say her mum wasn't going to be at home. I thought we were gonna be alone. Not with _her_.

I looked at Rae from the settle, while she was feeding her little sister. It was not the first time we were alone and her mother gave us the little one to take care of her. I didn't mind, really. It was just... I wanted time alone with Rae, not with her sister. I already felt my balls grow in a colossal size.  

"I'm gonna do us a brew, yeah?" I stood up, expecting... I don't know. Something.

Okay, fine. Ignore me, Rae. I don't care much.

I went to the kitchen and prepared the tea, watching the two sisters from the door that landed to the living room. I've been in this house for almost an hour, and I didn't even received a hello kiss. Not because Rae didn't want to, but baby Bouchtat decided to vomit all her food in Rae's beautiful hair.

"Do you want some tea, Rae?" I screamed. She immediately came to the kitchen door and screamed in a low voice.

"Shhhhhtt! Could you be quieter, please?? I'm trying to lull her..."

"Fine. I'm going upstairs and listen to some music. Tell me if you need something." I said in a moody tone.

I grabbed my mug and headed to her room, switching on the radio. Rock FM sounded through the speakers and I fell into the bed. I put a cushion under my head and closed my eyes, making myself comfortable.  
After what it seems seconds (and I knew afterwards it was a full half hour), Rae came to the room. She sat by my side, stroking my fringe while I started to waking up. When I finally opened my eyes, she wasn't looking well.

"What's wrong with you, today?" She said.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That's bullshit."

"Yeah... whatever..."

"See? What's going on?"

"I said nothing!"

"Liar!"

"You know what, Rae? I thought we were gonna be alone, but I've been here for almost two hours and I haven't kissed you yet. Not even when I came in..."

I stared at her, watching if she got what I was trying to say.

"I can't believe what my ears are hearing... You are jealous of a baby..."

"What? I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No..."

"It's a baby, Finn..."

"I'm not jealous, alright?" I was really pissed off by then. Fucking babies, fucking babysitting and fucking everything involved with Rae and me being alone.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"I said I'm not jealous."

"Okay, you are not jealous." She moved a bit, standing up in front of me "But I like you in the mood. Sex's better when you are." She removed her shirt and trainers, lying on top of me. "My sis is asleep and..." She raised her gaze to the clock in the bedside table "And my mum and Karim won't come until 10, so... We have an hour still left... Do you have any idea of how could we spend it?"

I leaned a smile, bringing my hands to the button of her jeans.

"Yeah, I have a few..."


End file.
